


Crossfire

by RoseGold_En



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, The f-bomb is dropped a lot, aaron has a gun and isn't afraid to use it, aaron spends a lot of time with the rest of the monsters, but that's understandable when you're running from the government, he won't hesitate, lola and romero arent related in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGold_En/pseuds/RoseGold_En
Summary: The year is 2073. Andrew and Aaron Minyard are twins born into a world with a strict one-child policy due to overpopulation. They take on a singular identity as "Adam Minyard", with only one of them allowed outside at a time. Siblings who are discovered are separated from their families and put into an eternal cryosleep.One day, Andrew disappears. Aaron and Nicky have to find him while maintaining the twins' cover. It's up to Aaron to find out who sold them out and why a bureau agent named "Neil" knows his brother's real name.





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> An AU based off of the Netflix movie, What Happened to Monday. It's a lot less gruesome than the movie. This is my first AFTG fic.

" _Cryosleep. Awake to a better world. Children are more than just children. They are the future. With Cryosleep, we’ll make sure your child rests peacefully and humanely.”_

 

The Child Allocation Act was placed under the guise of making a better future for the world’s children. Andrew Minyard thought it was a load of shit. He tore into a pastry with his teeth, glaring at a large screen hovering above the rush of the dense crowd. Kengo Moriyama spouted nothing but senseless bullshit, no matter the topic. Kengo hadn’t appeared in public in months and it was rumored that he was sick. If he died, his son Ichirou would take over for him. He shoved through the herd and reached a checkpoint, holding out the bracelet clasped around his wrist to be scanned. His face remained blank as he was ushered through.

**Adam M.**

**Only Child**

He resumed his walk home, sirens wailing nearby. Andrew was drawn to a crowd who was shouting and booing, shouldering his way through. He may have been 5-feet-flat in height, but possessed a lot of strength. His eyes stopped on a screaming family, a mother sobbing as her child was taken away by men dressed in uniforms. The Child Allocation Bureau, or, C.A.B. She couldn’t have been older than eight. Her older brother reached for the girl as she was pulled by her wrist. She was tossed into the back of a van, the bureau agents slamming the doors closed.

“My baby!” The mother crumpled to the ground.

“Leave her alone!” A man smashed a glass against the back of an agent’s head, getting tackled in result. Andrew watched with no expression as another agent announced that the sibling was now ‘listed’ and would be processed. Being listed was just a nicer way of saying they'd put the girl in a cryopod and freeze her until next century. Losing interest, Andrew headed back to the apartment he shared with his cousin, Nicky, and his twin, Aaron. He held his bracelet up once more, letting it scan before the door to their building clicked open. There was a short buzz as he entered, a few plastic bags in his grasp.

Andrew walked into the lobby, his hazel eyes sliding to the doorman, who perked up at his arrival. “How are you today, Mr. Minyard?”

He ignored the man, pressing the button for the elevator to their floor. Jeremy Knox responded to his rudeness with a smile, lifting his book again. He never seemed to be fazed by Andrew’s silent dismissals. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, sir. Last night, you were puking in the planter, but today you’re looking fresh as a daisy. How do you do it?”

Fucking Aaron. Of course that idiot couldn’t be trusted to drink without Andrew around to monitor him. He rolled his eyes, stepping inside the elevator and tensing up as he rode to their floor. Once the death box drew to a stop, he found their apartment and stared into another scanner as it scanned his retinal DNA. _Beep._

He entered the apartment, shutting the door behind himself after confirming that no one followed. Dinner was ready, Nicky setting the table as Andrew changed into his normal clothes. Outside of the house, they had to dress like the nonexistent Adam Minyard, but inside their home, they could dress and act like themselves.

“Are you okay, Aaron?” Nicky asked as he dished out their food, a frilly apron tied around his waist. Aaron picked over his food, looking tired.

“I’m fine. I’m just stressed over my big presentation tomorrow.”

“ _Our_ presentation,” Andrew corrected, pointing a finger at Aaron. His twin narrowed his eyes, scowling at him and considering kicking his shin. He was aware that Andrew didn’t correct him due to wanting credit for his minuscule part in their presentation, but because he liked riling Aaron up. His dirty look went unacknowledged.

“Andrew,” Nicky sighed.

“Knox told me that Mr. Perfect here blew chunks in the planter yesterday. There’s no need to pretend he’s working oh-so-hard on our presentation when he’s actually busy getting shitfaced.”

“Fuck you,” Aaron hissed, stabbing his fork into his meat. Nicky’s dark eyes darted between them with worry. Andrew twirled his table knife around his fingers, a bored look on his face as he droned on.

“Promotion or no promotion. Minyards never get any higher than rock bottom, _Doctor Minyard_. We start out as nothing and we’ll always be nothing.”

Aaron sneered. Andrew always brought up the fact that Aaron wanted to be a doctor before they had to settle on a shared profession that their skills both fit. “I didn’t pick this life anymore than you did.”

“Yet you live it so perfectly. Adam Minyard from cradle to grave.”

“What do you care? Just because I have my own personality and dreams and I want to be in a relationship that is more than just a random fuck?” Aaron spat with venom, referring to the bartender at the club they both frequented on their days. Andrew merely tilted his head, unimpressed. “I’m sick of being Adam _fucking_ Minyard. I could have my own life, but I agreed to share one with _you_ when you aren’t even fucking grateful.”

Aaron grabbed his plate, pushing back in his chair and dismissing himself to finish his meal elsewhere. Nicky watched him retreat before shaking his head. Andrew didn’t care, tearing his food into bite-sized pieces and staring into a point in the distance.

If their presentation went well, they’d get a promotion. If not, Riko Moriyama would; everyone detested that little asshole.

* * *

**“We will select a career that capitalizes on your joint skills,” Luther Hemmick had told them. Aaron glanced at his brother, who didn’t acknowledge him. Tilda Minyard had died during childbirth and they were taken in by her brother and his wife. Despite the many years they owed to him for keeping them hidden, Andrew hated his guts.**

**He created a hiding place for them beside a bookshelf and issued drills. Andrew and Aaron hid all of their toys and cleaned up the areas they had been occupying. Luther pressed a button. The entrance was disguised behind a mirror that glided to and fro, sliding into place. The twins squeezed tight together in the compartment and were ordered to make no noise until the coast was clear.**

**On their first day of school, Luther announced, “Tomorrow is a big day. Starting Monday, you two will get to go outside on whatever day’s assigned to you. Andrew, you’re the oldest, so you will get to go outside on Monday. Aaron on Tuesday, Andrew on Wednesday, and so on. Home, you can be whoever you want and dress as yourselves. But outside of the apartment, you both have to take on the identity of Adam Minyard. He is both of you.”**

**The twins blinked, before Aaron spoke up quietly. “Does that mean I can go outside?”**

**“Yes, as long as it’s your day. You cannot leave the house at the same time, however.”**

**“Do you understand?” Maria Hemmick questioned, standing beside her husband. Aaron gave a short nod while Andrew just blinked a second time. It was good enough for them. Maria was the nicer of the Hemmicks, but she mixed Aaron and Andrew up a majority of the time, which they loathed and refused to respond to.**

**Andrew went back to drawing.**

**The next day, Luther guided him through the swarm of people buzzing around them. He had tried to grab Andrew’s hand, but he jerked it away and glared at the man. It was his first time outside since they were taken home from the hospital. They reached a checkpoint, where they waited with baited breaths as Andrew’s bracelet was scanned.**

**Adam Minyard**

**Only Child**

**The woman with the scanner nodded for them to go in. Luther walked him to the school gates, inhaling and nodding down at the boy. “Remember. You are the one and only Adam Minyard.”**

**Andrew stared at the other kids racing around and screaming before pushing forward without another word. He could do this and he** **_had_ ** **to do this; for Aaron. At the end of the school day, everyone sat around the dining table and watched Luther press his bracelet. He poked a few buttons on the holographic menu splayed on Andrew’s hand before a recording of his entire day played.**

**Aaron watched intently, excitement for tomorrow thinly veiled with fear.**

* * *

Andrew left his empty dishes on the table for Nicky to wash, standing and exiting the room.

* * *

**One day, Andrew had snuck out while Aaron was taken to exy practice. He would have to be pulled out of the sport when they became older, because it’d grow more violent with age. Luther grilled Maria for information while she claimed she had taken her eyes off of him for one minute. Aaron frowned, watching them and staring at the open window.**

**A knock came on the door. The three exchanged glances before Aaron fled to hide inside the compartment. Luther grabbed a gun hidden under a floorboard, loading it. He hid it behind his back, walking cautiously to the door and unlocking it.**

**It was Andrew and Natalie Shields, who lived down the street. His hand was wrapped up, his face red as he looked up. He'd never cry in front of Luther, but it was obvious he was in pain from his shaking fingers.**

**"It was an accident," Natalie confessed, but Luther didn't listen. He tugged Andrew inside and shut the door on the older girl. He had scolded the twin before about sparring with Natalie. She was a sweet girl, but she was involved with a gang and had knives hidden on her person. Luther was always convinced that she would influence Andrew.** **He squatted** **down to inspect his hand. He carefully unwrapped it, scowling at the state of his broken fingers while Andrew ignored him, staring at the wall.**

**“Andrew, I warned you. Anything you do effects each other. If something happens to one of you, it happens to both of you.” He shook his head at him before looking at Aaron. He ordered Maria to tend to Andrew’s injuries while he approached the younger twin. “Aaron, I need you to be brave and set an example for your brother.”**

* * *

Aaron never forgave Andrew for sneaking out that day. Who knew having your fingers broken forcefully could be traumatizing? Nowadays, Natalie was called "Renee" and had turned to the church to become a mellow Christian girl. Aaron rubbed his finger as he stared aimlessly at the television. The scream he made still echoed through his dreams. He had sacrificed so much for Andrew. What had Andrew ever done for him?

* * *

Nicky rubbed Aaron’s back as he vomited loudly into the toilet, grimacing at the sounds.

“I’ve got you.” He jerked forward again, puking his guts out. Nicky frowned in sympathy, pinning his hair back and chewing his lip. He brushed his hand over Aaron’s exposed forehead.

“I think you’re running a fever.”

“Success does not come without sacrifice and struggle,” Andrew mocked from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Shut the fuck up,” Aaron growled before bowling over again. Andrew offered no response, knowing he’d have to pick up his brother’s slack.

“You’re not going tomorrow, okay? Andrew will do the presentation,” Nicky cooed, patting his back.

“The hell he wi—” More vomiting.

* * *

Andrew stepped out of the elevator again, the tense set to his shoulders leaving. He ignored the book quote that Jeremy chirped at him from his desk. He was way too chipper in the mornings for Andrew’s tastes. He bulled through the annoying crowds again, the area echoing with a robotic voice reminding them what wasn’t allowed at checkpoints. _Sharp objects, flammables, or chemicals._ He held out his bracelet, staring into the distance.

“Good morning, Mr. Minyard.” His eyes darted to Neil Josten’s cheeky smile as he scanned his bracelet. He shot him an unimpressed look, but couldn’t help the warmth that he felt with those blue eyes trained on him. He always looked at Andrew with such fondness, his eyes dancing with playfulness. “I hate checkpoint duty. But... I get to see you.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “Don’t say stupid things.”

“Can’t help it, have no filter.” Neil grinned before the checkpoint machine flashed with red words. “Oh. I need to ask you a few question, it’s protocol.”

Andrew gave a grunt as Neil poked a few buttons. His gaze floated down to Neil’s scarred hands, imagining them carding through his hair and tangling his fingers in his own.

“What’s your name?”

He almost sighed, tearing his gaze away. “Adam Minyard.”

“You don’t look like an Adam,” Neil teased, echoing words he’d heard before. “Do you have any siblings, Mr. Minyard?”

“97%. And no.” Neil glanced down at the screen briefly, hiding a quiet laugh by pursing his stupidly kissable lips.

“Are you carrying any contraband?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Neil tilted his head.

“Don’t forget I still know where I plan to bury your body,” Andrew droned.

“Go ahead. You’ll still be the last thing I see, so who wins? You may proceed _._ ”

“Still me.” He lightly bumped into Neil as he passed him, brushing Neil’s back with a feathery touch of fingers. He didn’t miss the way Neil shivered and glimpsed over his shoulder before scanning the next person’s bracelet. He hated Neil and his sweet smiles, reserved only for him. He arrived at the shit-hole known as his job. It was actually a very nice and high maintenance place, he just despised his coworkers.

Andrew entered yet another elevator, keeping his face as neutral as possible as Riko Moriyama joined him. He had a snake-like smile, contrary to Neil’s soft one. He ignored the vicious look on his face as the doors closed.

“Today’s the big day, isn’t it, Minyard? We’ll see who gets the promotion.”

Silence.

“Sometimes, I have to wonder how you got this far.” Riko continued to go on about Andrew’s work ethics of working some days like a robot and others, lacking. Andrew dignified no response until he stopped at his floor, exiting the elevator. He turned down the hall his office was on. “Oh, and Mr. Minyard? I know your secret.”

Andrew froze in place as the doors clanged shut again, staring at the wall across from him. He knew better than to let Riko under his skin; _no one_ got under his skin. But the thought of Riko knowing about him and Aaron had him on edge. He was notorious for digging things up on coworkers he disliked and ruining careers of employees that bested him. He was the son of Tetsuji Moriyama, but acted like he was trying to earn the favor of Kengo Moriyama himself. Kengo was focused on his own son, Ichirou and swept Riko aside. Though, sometimes people wondered about their family tree and the secrets that lay behind it…

He continued along like he hadn’t heard Riko.

* * *

Nicky hadn’t started cooking dinner, instead sitting at the dining room table that they frequented so much. He was panicking, burying his face in his hands when he wasn’t pacing back and forth. “What if they found out? What if they listed you two? Oh, God, Aaron.”

“They didn’t list us, I checked. He’s only a few minutes late, calm down.” Aaron feigned being calm, but Nicky could tell from how tightly he gripped the table and how he darted glances towards the door, just how tense he was.

“Maybe he was in an accident. I don’t know. What do we do?” His cousin whined.

“We wait. If he doesn’t come home by tomorrow…” He drifted off, not quite knowing what they’d do. Hours went by, Nicky fretting more and already mourning Andrew with each minute. Without his usual smiley personality, he began to look his age. Nicky had taken Andrew and Aaron in when Luther and Maria died due to mysterious circumstances in a car accident. He left his boyfriend in Germany to come take care of them, picking up the guardian position left behind for him. He was surprised to find that Adam had a double when he unpacked his bags, but quickly became protective of his little cousins. He’d never want harm to come to them despite how they treated him sometimes.

Aaron jumped out of his seat when he heard the front door open, his heart racing as Nicky’s anxiety increased. Then fright turned to agitation as he stared back at his own face. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business,” Andrew replied coolly, discarding his rumpled work clothes and heading towards the shower.

“Andrew! If you’re late, fucking _call_. I was— _Nicky_ was worried that you were killed or something. Never mind the fact that we’re supposed to have our end-of-day meeting!” Aaron exclaimed, jutting his fingers towards the bracelet around Andrew’s wrist. Andrew gave him a sideways look before removing his bracelet and tossing it on the table. It clattered noisily as he disappeared into the bathroom. Aaron was still seething as he sat down, watching the recording of Andrew’s day as Nicky went to fix a late dinner. He noticed a few hours missing between him leaving work and unlocking the apartment door, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What the hell was he doing…”

* * *

“Mr. Minyard. I didn’t see you come home last night,” Jeremy greeted Aaron the next morning with a smile. Aaron spared him a wary glance as he stepped off the elevator.

“Came home late. Let myself in.” Jeremy accepted that with a nod while Aaron left the building. Andrew refused to answer any questions about his whereabouts or what he did after work, lighting a cigarette inside the apartment. He had disabled the smoke detectors much to Nicky’s bewilderment, the delinquent. Aaron passed through a checkpoint without incident, looking at the papers on their shared desk as he went into their office. Andrew often dropped papers on the floor and left Aaron to pick them up the next day. He scanned what was new about their space, organizing the papers. They got their promotion, at least he could feel some satisfaction about that.

“Hey, Katelyn?” He questioned lightly, waiting for her to poke her head in.

“Yes, Mr. Minyard?” Andrew always ignored Katelyn’s presence on his days and ordered her to leave him alone. Aaron wasn’t as unfriendly, but tried not to make the difference in treatment too distinct outside the office.

“When was the last time you synced my tablet?” Katelyn blinked, not daring to step too far inside the office. She clutched a folder to her chest.

“9:03 this morning. Why?”

“I forgot to log out last night.” Aaron shook his head sheepishly, peering down at it and trying not to seem too imploring.

“You left early to celebrate.” The promotion.

“Of course…” He bit his lip, pausing. “Where did I go again?”

Katelyn gave him a curious look, speaking slowly. “Your favorite bar, sir. Eden’s Twilight.”

“Oh, Eden’s. Yeah, I remember now.” He bit back a ‘thanks’, gesturing for her dismissal. Andrew never thanked anyone. When he left their office and headed towards the elevator, he felt like two pairs of eyes were staring into the back of his head. He tilted his head back, looking up to see Riko Moriyama and Jean Moreau watching him. Riko had a sadistically _knowing_ grin on his face that put a bad feeling into the pit of Aaron’s stomach. He swallowed, ignoring their presence and going home.

He tried his best to shake off that bad feeling as he shed his work clothes. Nicky was in his frilly apron again, giving him a big smile as he buzzed around the apartment. Aaron changed into his normal clothes. Andrew liked to wear all-black clothes while Aaron’s clothes were less dull. Speaking, or rather _thinking_ of his brother, Aaron eyed Andrew as he went through a bag of chocolates. He scowled at him in distaste.

“One day, you’re going to lose your teeth from all those sweets and I am _not_ copying you.” Andrew just tossed another piece into his mouth, his eyes sliding to Aaron’s as he chewed and then swallowed. Aaron’s scowl deepened before he redirected his gaze to the TV. Andrew would never willingly flip to the sports channel and Nicky wasn’t too big on exy. In fact, Andrew routinely hid the remote whenever Nicky even thought about watching the games. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion before turning on his heel to help his cousin in the kitchen.

* * *

Today, Katelyn had the nerve to talk to Andrew about an upcoming conference call instead of leaving him a note. He stared through her until she left the brief on his desk and retreated from the small room. He had thought he made it clear that she was to never talk to him. He alternated between staring at the wall and watching the clock until he could leave. He was walking to his first checkpoint on the route home when he recognized a bureau van in his path, lined along the side of the street. He didn’t falter in his steps as he started to skirt around them when a man and a woman blocked his path, dressed in suits. Agents.

“Mr. Minyard.” The woman waited for a response and glared when she didn’t receive one, commanding, “Step inside the van.”

He casually turned to head into another direction like he hadn’t heard them when the man stepped in his way. He reached into the inside of his suit before flipping open a badge.

**Department of Allocation**

**C.A.B.**

**Agent** **Romero Malcolm**

 **|** | **||** |||| **||||** | **||** ||| **|||** || **||||** ||| **||** |

“Step into the fucking van,” Romero ordered. Andrew held his stare for a few moments before reaching up to calmly place two fingers against his pulse. His heart was thumping at a slightly quicker pace, but not quick enough. He had to discard his knives in order to pass through the checkpoint stations, but his fingers twitched with the need for them or maybe a cigarette. Once inside the van, he was squished in between Romero and the woman introduced as “Lola”. They seemed unamused by how deeply unimpressed Andrew was. Lola grabbed his arm, scanning his bracelet and grabbing her tablet once **Adam Minyard** flashed onto the screen. With a few swipes and colorful button presses, he was offline.

He stared out the window, just knowing Nicky was going to have a breakdown. His bracelet no longer had a signal. He pulled a bag of chocolates out that he had taken with him, eating one while Lola scowled at him. They expected him to panic, beg for his life, or anything else but they wouldn’t get that satisfaction from Andrew.

The infamous bureau building appeared in his view and he was forced out of the car. The hallways were an endless amount of arm twists and turns, but Andrew remembered every single one. He vaguely registered an elevator opening as he was lead past it. A flash of auburn hair caught his eye and he felt wide, bright blue eyes trail after him as he was lead into another room. He didn’t miss the way Neil mouthed his name, taking a step towards him.

The room had a single bed and a chair in the corner. The agents flattened themselves against the wall like they were trying to blend in and Andrew felt the back of his neck prickle as a voice came from behind him.

“Mr. Minyard, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” An agent grabbed his arm, roughly steering him into the direction of Ichirou Moriyama. A smug Riko was standing by his side, his arms behind his back. Ichirou looked nearly amused, his dark gaze piercing. “Good.”

He was met with silence. He could assume that Kengo had finally passed, since Ichirou was taking over.

“I’m amazed you have made it this far,” Ichirou continued. Andrew arched an eyebrow, daring to make eye contact with him. He normally ignored people who spoke towards him as if he were the dirt under their fingernails, but it was advised _not_ to make eye contact with the great Ichirou Moriyama. The Moriyamas considered it highly disrespectful and Andrew didn’t _consider_ one shit to give. " _Twins._ How were you allowed through the system without a single doctor knowing? What was your family thinking? Mr. Minyard, are you aware how much food and water was taken from others’ mouths in order to provide for you and your brother? How selfish.”

Andrew snorted. A Moriyama calling _someone else_ selfish? He felt the atmosphere of the room become even tenser as Riko spouted a surprised look and then glared at him with anger.

“What’s so funny, Minyard?” He spat as Ichirou observed him calmly. Andrew switched his gaze to Riko’s, acknowledging him for once.

“Pray tell, Riko. Did you sell us out because we got your promotion? Or because I refused to become part of your little chicken posse?” Something ugly flashed across Riko’s face. Andrew continued.

“It can’t truly be because you’re following the good law. No one’s buying your cousin act. You act too much like a younger sibling trying so desperately to get their older brother’s approval. You’re trying so hard to prove that your family shouldn’t throw you away with the rest of the extra siblings. No, go ahead, throw a tantrum. Prove how useless you really are.”

He set his gaze on Ichirou again, done with speaking to Riko. There was an even longer silence as the agents exchanged terrified looks. No one had _ever_ spoken to a Moriyama like that. Riko reached for his gun before Ichirou placed a light hand on his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Andrew.

“Bring me the other one,” he ordered to everyone in the room before exiting. A furious Riko followed after him, his finger appearing to be itching to pull the gun’s trigger on him.

As he passed Andrew, he whispered low where no one else could hear. “ **I can’t wait to cut him open in front of you.** ”

Andrew stared straight ahead.

* * *

“Nicky, having a meltdown is not going to make Andrew come home faster,” Aaron griped, his arms crossed over his chest. This was the second time this month. He’d considered having a talk with Andrew about it, but scolding Andrew never worked in anybody’s favor. He never did anything that he didn’t want to do, meanwhile Aaron had to deal with all the consequences.

“Y-You’re right, but I can’t help but to be worried. Aaron, he’s even later than last time and I can’t find his bracelet signal anymore. What if—” Nicky stopped mid-sentence, going incredibly still. He lifted his face from between his arms, staring at the holographic screen in front of him. He had been looking at pictures of the twins as children. “... Aaron.”

“What?” He walked over, wanting to know what made his cousin stop whining. The sudden tone of seriousness filled Aaron with ice-cold anxiety. His hazel eyes flickered to a live video of the outside of their apartment building. Three men were standing at the door. It puzzled Aaron until it zoomed in, their clothing becoming transparent as the screen revealed the guns they were concealing.

**ALERT!**

  **Warning: Weapons Detected**

Then—

**SYSTEM OVERRIDE**

Agents. Nicky let out an inhuman cry, cupping a hand over his mouth as he shook. “They’re here. Aaron, _they’re here_.”

Aaron froze, staring for a few seconds as they entered the building. His body was anchored in place, his feet glued to the floor with fear. They were found. He was shocked out of his stupor as he heard a loud gunshot downstairs. They had made it into the lobby.

“Shit. Nicky, hide." Nicky nodded, wiping his face free of tears and leaping to his feet. Aaron and Andrew had trained for this their whole lives, but it felt unreal as they scattered around the apartment as quietly as possible. Lights and screens were turned off in a desperate attempt to make it seem like they weren’t home. Nicky opened the secret compartment, ducking down to fit inside as he waited for Aaron. He wanted to call out for him as he heard the elevator roll to a stop, but couldn’t give away their location. He closed the compartment as the mirror slide back into place. There was a loud **bang** as the door was kicked open, making Nicky jump.

He heard feet pounding about the floor, clasping both hands over his mouth. The agents peered around, flashlights on their guns as they scouted the apartment. Judging from the lack of noise, Aaron hadn’t been found. Nicky’s heart was beating a mile a minute— no, _second_. Since the bureau found them, he couldn’t help but wonder if Andrew was still alive.

God, he hoped so.

Nicky flinched as the mirror started sliding aside, his brown eyes wide as he came face-to-face with the agents.

“Get out,” the first agent ordered. “Both of you.”

When Nicky made no move to step out, he barked, “Now!”

Nicky jumped again, a squeak leaving him before he raised his trembling hands in the air. He stepped out slowly, allowing the agents to look inside the compartment. One of the men, dubbed 'Agent #2', scowled and waved his gun in Nicky’s face.

“Where’s the other one?”

Nicky pursed his lips, a sick dread sinking into him as he realized that they indeed found Andrew. He closed his eyes for a moment, silently mourning his cousin. He was supposed to _protect_ them and he had failed. He saw a shadow move behind Agent #2, his eyes darting to the figure just before a lamp was smashed against the man’s head. His head crashed into the glass of a nearby cabinet, going down easily while a sickly pale Aaron stood over him.

He dropped the base of the lamp as Agent #3 aimed his gun at him. Nicky gasped, ramming his tall body into the agent just as he fired his gun. Luckily, the bullets missed Aaron, firing into the ceiling. Once they crashed to the ground, Nicky ducked out of the way of an incoming punch. He wasn’t lucky enough to dodge the elbow that connected with the side of his head, groaning and crumpling aside. Agent #3 aimed at Aaron again, who darted behind Agent #1. The unfortunate agent caught the spray of bullets meant for Aaron while he took cover, using the body as a shield until he ran out of ammo. Nicky crawled away, shaking his head as the world tilted.

Aaron dropped the dead body, running to look for another weapon while the agent who crashed into the cabinet got up. Agent #2 had a gash on the side of his head, but only stumbled a bit. He grabbed his gun again, locating Aaron and aiming his gun at him right before the bookshelf tilted over and pinned him to the floor. Nicky was panting heavily, the world still wobbling as he grabbed the agent’s gun. He looked around, going to toss it to Aaron before a strong arm wrapped around his neck. Nicky gasped for air, struggling to keep a hold on the gun while Agent #3 wrestled for it. The pressure against his windpipe made it hard to breathe as he wheezed out.

“A-Aaron!” He scratched at the man’s arm, thrashing in his hold as his vision darkened. The agent jerked the gun from Nicky’s hand and aimed it at his temple. He went limp as the gun charged up, whirring as it powered up again to fire. It always took a few seconds to reload when their guns ran out of ammunition.

The blue bars were almost filled up when Aaron yelled and smacked a hot iron against the side of Agent’s #3’s face. He screamed, dropping his hold of Nicky while Aaron kicked the gun across the room. The agent clawed at his burning skin as Nicky’s lungs burned, trying to regain air.

“Don’t fucking touch my cousin!” Aaron hit him with the iron again and again until it broke apart. He stared at the pieces with wide eyes and mild confusion before grabbing the cord and wrapping it around the man’s neck. He received the same treatment as Nicky had seconds before, choking as Aaron cut off his air supply. Nicky rubbed his sore throat, dots floating across his vision, before gasping as Agent #2 finally escaped from the heavy bookshelf.

“You _fucking piece of shit!_ ” He hissed, the majority of his face coated in blood. He kicked Nicky backwards, causing him to skid over a table and hit the floor. It knocked the newly recovered breath out of him. For a brief moment, Nicky thought **_why won’t they just die_** _?_ before realizing how non-Christian that sounded. He decided to think about that later, pushing onto his feet again with a pained groan and running into the kitchen.

He grabbed a boiling pot of water he had been preparing for dinner, slinging it at Agent #2 before he could touch Aaron. His skin sizzled as he bellowed out every curse known.

Nicky looked at the pot in his hand before smacking him again with it, letting out a shriek with each hit until he was unconscious. He dropped the pot, his knees buckling underneath him. Aaron dropped the agent he had strangled, his hands covered in red marks from the strain. He quickly checked for a lack of pulse. He walked over to Nicky, his hands shaking as he patted Nicky down. “Nicky—”

“I’m okay. God, are _you_ okay?” He clasped Aaron’s face in his hands, earning a soft growl of disapproval as he combed through the blood in his hair. “You’re not hurt, are you? Oh, God, Aaron.”

He grabbed the twin, pulling him into a short hug as Aaron protested. “ _Nicky_.”

“You almost _died!_ _We_ almost died, let me have this.” Aaron seemed to relent after a few seconds, letting Nicky hold his head against his chest. Both of them were shaking, still filled with the adrenaline of almost dying. Aaron had almost let himself start to relax when he heard movement behind him. He tore away from Nicky, grabbing his old exy racquet from against the wall and yelling.

“ **Duck**!” Nicky shrieked and dodged the swing as the racquet connected with the side of Agent #2’s head with a sickening sound of impact. He had regained consciousness while they were distracted and grabbed a knife from the block that had been knocked over in the kitchen. He could have stabbed one of them, but now Nicky was sure he was dead. Aaron didn’t drop the racquet, bending down to check his pulse too. After half a minute, he nodded and walked back over. He let the racquet fall onto the couch, approaching Nicky again.

“We’re safe. Where’s the first aid kit?” Nicky stared at the man’s corpse before leaping into action.

“I’ll get it.” He dashed into the bathroom to grab it, returning quickly because he didn’t want Aaron out of his sight. He patched Aaron up first even though Nicky had gotten the worst of it. He could already feel the bruises forming on his stomach and around his throat, his head throbbing from the elbow sent into it. There was blood underneath his nails from scratching at the agent’s arms. Aaron had cuts on his hands from the broken lamp and bruises from the agent he strangled, along with a cut from being knicked by the knife.

Nicky was just happy they both made it out alive. It took hours before they were comfortable enough to shower, curling up on the couch as they held ice packs to their bruises. Aaron turned on the TV again as they watched for any news about them or Andrew.

* * *

“My lord, we may have a containment problem. We still haven’t heard back from the Minyard team.”

* * *

Nicky’s eyes fluttered open in the morning, nearly groaning at the soreness he felt. He uncurled from his spot on the couch, wincing and stretching out the best he could. He watched Aaron for a few seconds before getting up to make breakfast. He knew they’d never have a normal life again, but he could at least still provide food for him.

Aaron was awake by the time he finished preparing his plate, setting it down at his place at the table. Nicky stared at the empty spot that Andrew always occupied before making his own plate. They both sat down achingly, Nicky nibbling at his food while Aaron devoured his hungrily. After a few minutes of silence, Aaron let his fork clatter against his plate.

“What the fuck are we doing? We should have left last night. They know where we are, they’re going to send more men in to fucking kill us.”

Nicky grimaced at the outburst, setting down his fork. “We were too tired last night. And I think it’s still important that we eat. It’s not fun to run from the government on an empty stomach, you know.”

Aaron stared at him for his weak attempt at humor before going back to his plate. His eyebrows were furrowed with frustration as he thought quietly. He tried not to think about how Andrew would always tear his food into bite sized pieces or put foods he didn’t like onto Aaron’s plate. Andrew was a complete asshole, but… They were brothers. Twins. Once he finished eating, he stood to put the dishes into the sink and stared at it with a sour taste in his mouth. “... Those guys were agents, right?”

Nicky stopped mid-bite, glancing over at him. “Yeah, I think.”

“Then that means me and Andrew are listed, right? But if we really were, this place would be crawling with agents. They only sent three.” He held up three fingers while Nicky nodded slowly. He went over to his tablet, swiping and scrolling with aggression. “We’re not listed.”

“Maybe the system is slow?” Nicky suggested. Aaron stayed quiet for a few more minutes before looking up to meet Nicky’s eyes with a frown.

“Someone wants us to disappear quietly. You’ve seen all those kids captured by the bureau. The oldest weren’t even teens yet. Twins surviving until adulthood?” He chuckled bitterly. “It’d ruin the bureau’s reputation, wouldn’t it? We’re a _problem_ for them.”

Nicky looked down, not eating anymore as he moved his pancakes around in syrup. He kind of sounded like Andrew in that moment. There were a few more minutes of silence until Aaron spoke up again, his mouth dry. “I’m going to see Roland.”

“Eh? Why?”

“He has to know something about the last time he saw Andrew. Maybe he can tell me who sold us out.”

* * *

“The last time I was here, do you… Remember what time I left?” Aaron tried to make his voice sound as disinterested as possible as he nursed the drink in his hand. Nicky had stopped by Matt Boyd’s while Aaron visited Eden’s Twilight. He knew he’d be safe with his friend for now; his mother was a boxer after all. Roland was mixing drinks when he cocked his head, trying to remember.

“Well, you only stayed for one drink. You barely touched it. I think those colleagues of yours put you off.” Aaron caught himself before his eyebrows could ascend into his hairline. This was news to him. He narrowed his eyes, taking a swig of his drink.

“Which ones?” Roland twirled a finger while he jogged his memory, humming.

“The Ravens, I think?”

“Ah,” Aaron commented, like he was slowly recalling. Inside, the gears were turning and his anger was festering more. The fucking Ravens sold them out. His eyes darted around as his frown deepened. He hissed quietly to himself, “Bastards.”

He was going to murder Kevin. He and Andrew never associated with Jean or Riko, but Andrew and Kevin had a weird sort of friendship. He had a hunch that they had come to some kind of agreement, but it didn’t mean shit now. Aaron decided to visit him and see what he knew.

* * *

Once at Kevin Day’s apartment, Aaron keep a jacket hoodie pulled over his head to conceal his identity. Adam Minyard didn’t normally dress like this, but Adam was no longer here. He didn’t want Kevin to see him coming as he rode up in the elevator. He stepped out, checking the hallways quickly before walking to his coworker’s door. Sounds of chopping ceased as footsteps traveled closer to the door. Aaron tensed as it swung open, having to crane his neck to meet Kevin’s eyes.

“Jesus. Adam?” Kevin Day whispered when he opened the door to his apartment. He looked like he was preparing to go to the gym, dressed appropriately for exercise but his face now aghast. Aaron roughly shouldered his way past him, glancing around the apartment for any signs of danger. He fingered the trigger of the gun inside his jacket as Kevin shut the door. He slowly went back to mixing his weird health smoothie, used to silence from Andrew when he asked questions. He blended the drink while Aaron paced in the kitchen. He waited until he stopped and poured the smoothie into a cup before speaking.

“Why do you seem so surprised to see me?” The blonde finally forced through clenched teeth. Kevin paused, his face blanching a bit more. There was a stutter in his movements as he resumed, setting the blender down with shaking hands.

“What do you mean?”

“You think I don’t notice how antsy you’re acting? Well, even more so after Riko.” Kevin flinched at the mention of the name, avoiding eye contact. His mouth opened wordlessly, closing repeatedly before he swallowed. He caved.

“I… The bureau came?” Anger flared through Aaron, the guilt in Kevin’s voice doing nothing to tame the fire inside the twin. He jerked his gun out of his pocket, stepping back as he aimed the barrel at the taller male.

“So you know about it?” Aaron yelled. Kevin raised his hands slowly by his head, eyeing the gun warily. Knives were Andrew’s weapon of choice but not Aaron’s.

“Y-Yes, I know about it, but I had nothing to do with it.”

“You’re Riko’s little lackey, you _had_ to have had something to do with it,” Aaron seethed, keeping his gun aimed at Kevin. Kevin was completely pale by now, deathly still before hot anger flashed across his face.

“Why would I help Riko when you saved me from him? Are you stupid?” The confusion must have shown on Aaron’s face, because he stopped and whispered. “Jesus Christ, you’re _the other sibling_.”

Aaron was baffled by this, lowering his gun a bit. He started to speak when Kevin’s smoothie glass exploded. They both jumped and stared at each other with bewilderment until another shot nearly took Kevin’s head off. He ducked down behind the island, Aaron crouching down behind a couch and running across the room. The shots were coming from the window. The bureau found him again.

Aaron looked around for Kevin’s tablet before running across the room and snatching it as he glided across Kevin’s coffee table. He narrowly avoided a bullet as he crouched on the floor again. He cursed under his breath, struggling to scroll through it. He pressed a button, sighing with relief as the blinds closed. The shots stopped immediately now that they couldn’t see their target. “Fuck.”

* * *

_“Lost sight of the target.”_

* * *

“What the hell was that about?” Kevin yelled, still hiding in the kitchen. Aaron glared at him as he stood up.

“What else! It’s the fucking bureau.” Aaron stood cautiously, throwing the front door open and stumbling backwards as he heard thundering footsteps ascending the stairwell. He closed the door again, locking and bolting it closed. More agents. They’d be inside very soon and Aaron panicked as he looked around. Kevin looked between him and the door before slowly pulling himself up.

“Come with me!” He ran down the hall.

“Why would I fucking—” Aaron started before groaning and realizing he had no other choice. There were no other exits and he’d have to take his chances with Kevin. He ran inside what he recognized as a bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Kevin was panting heavily, holding his side as he sat on the floor. Aaron glared at him and scrambled to look for a weapon.

“Will you stop looking at me like that? I’m trying to help you!” Kevin bit out, looking irritated.

“Why should I trust you?” Aaron snapped back, wincing as he heard a kick against the front door. Kevin struggled to sit up against the side of the bathtub, uncovering where he had been holding his side. Aaron’s face dropped as he saw blood from a gunshot wound. Kevin took a deep breath before breathing out with a pained face.

“Because when Riko broke my hand, your brother protected me so I wouldn’t go back to him. If anything, I still owe him.” Kevin took a gulp of air before continuing. He turned over his bloody hand to display the white scars lining it before continuing.

“Your brother is alive. Riko’s keeping him alive so he can show your corpse to him. I heard him talking about it,” he grunted out, glancing around the cramped space. A flurry of emotions attacked Aaron. Relief because Andrew was alive, fury because Kevin knew about it, confusion about when Andrew did all that for Kevin, and fear for him and Nicky.

The blonde shut the medicine cabinet, finding nothing useful in there. There wasn’t much he could do with towels, toothpaste, and a razor. He could, in theory, take the blade out and use it as a weapon, but he’d end up with sliced fingers. His gun had flown across the room when he dove for cover. He winced at another loud bang and heard footsteps as agents flooded the apartment.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Aaron whispered, his gaze darting between the shower curtains and the hand towels. In a moment of decision, he jerked his head towards the porcelain tub. “Hide in there. Quick.”

He received no protests from Kevin as he struggled to his feet, getting inside the tub as quietly as he could. Aaron drew the curtains closed as Kevin squished himself against the far side. It was hard to remain out of sight when he was a foot taller than Aaron, his unbloodied hand cupped against his mouth to prevent sounds from leaving. The door banged open, an agent sweeping the room for his target with his gun aimed in front of him.

The brunette checked around the small space, finding no one in sight. There were no sounds in the room except for water dripping from the tap in the bathtub.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He scowled and narrowed his eyes at the shower curtains, reaching a hand out to push them aside. He jumped as the door closed behind him, starting to turn when something wrapped around his neck. Aaron had taken the flexible shower head from the shower, wrapping it around the agent’s neck and using all his strength to cut off his airflow, much like he had done to protect Nicky. His back slammed into the sink, his shoulder hitting the low cabinet as the agent tried to buck him off. Aaron cursed, not having wanted attention drawn to their location. Bottles and toiletries fell from above them, clattering to the floor.

Aaron grunted as he slipped on a bar of soap, letting out a groan as his back hit the floor with a thud. He was going to be sore all over. He heard something break, his head snapping towards the agent and taking in the broken toilet. While Aaron had the air knocked out of him, the agent’s head smashed into the ceramic when he landed. The blonde took a moment to thank God that he got the better of it, panting as he rose to his feet. He hobbled over to the tub, hissing at the blood coating his hands now.

“Shit,” he cursed while Kevin peeked out of the tub at him. His face paled at the sight of the brained agent before he looked elsewhere. He was quietly hyperventilating.

_“Erickson? Erickson, copy?”_

The duo jumped at the voice coming from the agent’s radio. Hazel eyes met green, a long silence stretching on. They mouthed at each other, ‘ _What do we do?’ ‘I don’t fucking know’._ Aaron scowled, scouting the space once more before bending down to grab the agent’s gun. He climbed into the tub with Kevin, kicking the other until he drew his legs in and granted him more room. The blonde crouched down, tensing as the other agents came to check the bathroom.

The door opened again as two agents stared back at Aaron. One quickly raised his gun and Aaron only had a second to panic before pressing the trigger. Bullets tore through the agents, sending them backwards as he fired. He didn’t release the trigger until both were dead. He stayed in his position for a few moments, making sure no other agents made surprise appearances before clambering out. He nodded at Kevin, holding out his hand.

“Come on,” he whispered urgently. Kevin gave him a surprised look before grabbing his hand, wincing as he stood inside the tub. Aaron held on to the gun as they exited the bathroom cautiously, sweeping his gaze in both directions. He gestured for Kevin to stay behind his back, almost protective despite their height difference.

 _“Sir? Sir, do you copy?”_ Aaron’s eyes locked on the remaining agent in the living room, who hadn’t noticed his friends had gone missing. He was busy checking the living room. His fingers were pressed to his ear as he listened to his earpiece, looking up only to be pelted with bullets. He flew backwards under the force of the shots, crashing through the glass door and falling off the balcony. Aaron stood for a moment, his heart working faster than it ever had in his life. He walked to the balcony, knowing it was stupidly risky but glancing down at the bureau agents below on the ground.

Romero Malcolm scowled at the sight of the twin, watching as Aaron raised a hand to show him his middle finger. Romero’s face twisted in rage before he shouted out a command.

“Move in! Take the sibling down.” Kevin made a squawking noise of disbelief before Aaron dashed back in the living room, grabbing his wrist.

“Okay. Front door’s not an option, neither is the balcony. They’re sending more assholes up here right now. Where the fuck do we go?” He questioned, speaking fast. Kevin blinked at him before nodding and darting his eyes around the room. He stopped, pointing at his bedroom.

“The bedroom window. There’s a dumpster below,” he said certainly.

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s a fucking three-story drop!”

“The trash will soften the impact. We’ll smell bad, but we’ll be alive.” Aaron sighed. _Good point._ They ran into the bedroom, Aaron wrenching the window open to save Kevin the strain. He held it open, gesturing for Kevin to jump first. The other grimaced before climbing and jumping down, Aaron following shortly once Kevin crawled over. The blonde wrinkled his nose. God, it smelled putrid but at least the agents lost sight of them. Judging by his expression, Kevin was thinking similar thoughts. Aaron pushed himself onto his knees, judging their surroundings before grabbing Kevin’s arm.

“Can you run?” Kevin paused before nodding. “Then run.”

He leaped over the side of the dumpster, his feet nearly slipping in the rain. He waited for Kevin, leading the way. He sprinted off right as agents rounded the corner, dodging bullets and hissing out. “Where are we going?”

Kevin panted, clutching his wounded side as he looked around for a moment. “Next left. There should be a door at the end of the alley.”

Aaron nodded, taking the sharp turn. He flung open the door, running through it while Kevin followed. He wasn’t sure where they were, but there were people littering the room. They were dressed in rag-like clothes and Aaron guessed they were passing through a poorer part of the district. He hoped the agents wouldn’t be so hellbent in the face of other innocent citizens, but judging by Kevin’s state, that was too much to hope for. As the two sprinted through, the citizens yelled obscenities at the agents and threw things at them. Toilet paper rolls, buckets, milk cartons, drinking glasses, anything.

Aaron looked over his shoulder as he heard a crash, watching the agents tripping over turned-over trash cans and the crowd cheered. He couldn’t help a tiny smile, _they were helping them_. It was a relief seeing there was a whole community also against the bureau. Kevin was still trailing him, flushed and sweat dripping down his face. He was clearly in pain, but pushing through.

Aaron found another alley, racing down it and running towards another door. He slammed it open, his body going still with shock. He had run into the path of an incoming car, merely a few feet away.

He braced himself for impact right as Kevin burst through the door after him. It was clear the car intended to hit him, but swerved off path as the agent saw Kevin. The driver crashed into the nearby wall, giving them a chance to run again. He glanced back as he saw Romero stumble out of the wrecked car, spitting out blood. Three other agents followed, including Lola who wiped the blood from her forehead.

“What are you waiting for? Go get them!”

Aaron was getting sick of this chase. He raced down a busy street filled with more citizens, shoving past people and yelling at them to move. The agents followed his example, screaming for the crowd to move out of the way. It would be hard to distinguish Aaron from the crowd due to his casual clothing and shortness. One agent stopped, simply gunning down people.

“Get down!” Aaron growled to Kevin as he ducked. He’d be a walking target with his towering stature. Unsuspecting citizens dropped to the ground, the bullets hitting them. The agents did not care, as long as they killed Aaron; it was sickening. The blonde hopped over a dead body in his path, swallowing and trying not to think about it. They found another door, this chase beginning to feel like an endless maze. “This is going to go on for-fucking-ever! We need to lose them.”

“The roof! Get to the roof!” Kevin decided, taking a detour inside another building and heading for the stairwell. Aaron cursed and followed after him, his legs burning from running so long. Who could enjoy this?

“Are you crazy?”

“Just trust me! I can get you safe from there, I have a friend nearby. Just hold tight!” Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Fine!” If Kevin got them killed, he was going to kill Andrew in the afterlife. Kevin budged the door to the roof open with his shoulder, both of them stumbling out. Aaron looked around, seeing nothing but the rain falling down on them. His light hair was sticking to his forehead, his clothes soaking through. “Now what?”

“We need to jump across.”

“There is no way, Day! You’re fucking insane,” Aaron exclaimed between heavy pants.

“Look, _Adam_! Or, well, whatever you call yourself. There’s only two ways out of this!” Kevin held up two bloody fingers. “You either make the jump or _catch a bullet_. If we go back down, it’ll definitely be the latter.”

“I’d rather take a chance with going back down,” Aaron said lowly as he stepped to the edge of the roof, looking down at the long, long, long drop. If he didn’t make this, he’d die from the fall. He swallowed, moving away from the edge.

“Do you want to see your brother again or not?” Aaron froze, staring at Kevin and slowly looking back at the roof door.

“Fuck you.” He clenched his fists, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. “Just— _You_ go first!”

Kevin gave him an offended look before stifling any argument he had. They were running out of time. “Fine.”

Kevin walked to the opposite edge of the roof, surveying the distance and calculating in his head. He shook out his hands, taking a few deep breaths before going for it. He took a running start, Aaron’s eyes widening as he jumped. His entire body tensed as he watched him land _just barely_. He turned around, lifting his trembling arms to show he was _okay_ and _still alive_. “Come on, Minyard!”

It was his turn. Aaron paced back and forth, his hands in his hair as he tried to talk himself through it. If Kevin could make it, he could, right? “For Andrew. This is for Andrew.”

It wasn’t very much motivation, but he could work with it. He clenched and unclenched his hands before thinking _fuck it_. He started running before he could talk himself out of it, leaping into the air. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the distance he was from the ground.

**Just barely.**

He felt his heart drop along with his entire body. His fingers gripped the edge of the building as he dangled down the side, every nerve in his body screaming in panic. He clawed the ledge, trying to pull himself up as the rain made the building slippery. His face was filled with fear. He was going to die, he was going to _die_. “K-Kevin!”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Kevin ran over, holding out his hand and letting Aaron clasp onto it. He used all his strength, tugging him up and wrapping his arm around Aaron’s waist. They fell back as the blonde collapsed on top of him, shaking from the near-death experience.

“Fuck… Fuck,” was all he could bite out, rolling away from Kevin. Just, fuck. Both of their heads snapped towards the door of the roof as it opened. A female agent narrowed her eyes at them, a blood-thirsty smile on her face. She had them cornered, her back to the roof’s door.

“Aww, well, isn’t this sweet? Kevin Day, trying to protect a helpless sibling,” Lola cooed, aiming her gun at them. A cold chill of dread surged through Aaron. After all the near death experiences they had today, he had hoped he was finally out of the woods. Apparently, that was too much to hope for and the universe fucked him over. Kevin stammered, no coherent words escaping him as she stepped closer menacingly. There was nothing they could do, save for jumping off the side of the building.

A familiar whirring beat out the sound of the pounding rain as Lola’s gun charged up. Aaron trembled as the number of blue bars increased. He could hear Kevin mumbling a prayer. The twin closed his eyes, whispering softly, “Fuck you, universe.”

**BANG.**

Aaron flinched, his eyes flying open and quickly landing on Kevin. He was expecting to see Kevin lying in his own pool of blood, but instead he saw red soaking through Lola’s uniform. She stumbled wordlessly, tripping over her own feet and over Kevin’s crouched body. The blonde tensed as she fell off the side of the building before swinging his attention to who had shot her. What the hell?

“Jean!” Kevin cried out in relief.

“Jean?” Aaron echoed, sending Kevin an incredulous look and wondering why he was so happy to see another fucking agent. Jean walked over, his gun still cocked in case Lola magically climbed back over the ledge, and held out his hand to help Kevin up. Afterwards, he yanked Aaron to his feet.

“Kevin,” Jean finally greeted him with what sounded like a French accent, “I’ve got the car ready.”

“Car?” Aaron mimicked again, beginning to feel like a parrot. Kevin shot him what could almost be considered a cocky grin.

“I texted Jean earlier in the bathroom to get a car ready for our escape. He’s on our side. Do you trust me now?”

 _Fuck. Fuck, fine._ Staring at the two in bewilderment, Aaron begrudgingly nodded. As it turned out, this was Jean’s residence. They jogged down the stairs to a safe room, where Jean helped tend to Kevin’s wound and handed them the keys to a car with the tracker disabled. He had also disabled the tracker in Aaron’s bracelet, explaining that it was the reason Romero kept finding them so easily.

Aaron briefly considered texting Nicky to let him know he was alive, but knew their calls and texts would be monitored now by the bureau. All he could do was hope Nicky was safe. He had come out to interrogate Kevin and ended up with two allies. He reflected on the twist as he ducked into the passenger’s side of the new car. Kevin was rambling in the driver’s seat about finding them a safe hideout before their next plan. He was the only one who knew how to operate these weird cars.

“Can’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“My cousin should be back in our apartment by now. I have to go back for him,” Aaron stated calmly, an edge to his voice that dared him to argue. Kevin stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to admit to joking before giving a heavy sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling again.

“Fine. Fine, we’ll go back for your cousin.” Aaron nodded, turning his attention to the buildings they bypassed.

Once they returned to the apartment, he was relieved to see Nicky was still in one piece and armed. He beamed when he saw Aaron, hugging him and then faltering with poorly concealed fright once he saw Kevin.

“... Who is this? And wow, you both reek.” His nose wrinkled. Kevin stepped forward, holding out his hand as the door was shut behind them.

“Yeah, we had to jump in a dumpster. _Kevin Day_.” Nicky took his hand cautiously, his eyes alternating wildly between Kevin and Aaron. He was conflicted and pretty concerned about the dumpster comment.

“ _Nicky._ Kevin Day? Like, from the Ravens?” Kevin cringed at the mention of his former alignment, swallowing painstakingly and cradling his healed hand. He always seemed to wilt when the Ravens or Riko were mentioned in his presence.

“Not… Anymore. I stopped associating with them.” He glanced to Aaron, hesitating. “I can explain. Ever since Adam-”

“ _Andrew_ ,” Aaron inserted. Kevin and Nicky both looked baffled by his correction. He continued, “His name is Andrew. Mine is Aaron.”

Kevin digested this information before continuing. He explained to Nicky about his agreement with Andrew, his alliance with Aaron, and then revealed that Andrew was alive. By the end, Nicky was shedding tears. After Aaron and Kevin both showered, they started to formulate their next move. Kevin was very tech savvy and knew how to use the tablet systems to his advantage.

He was explaining the branches of the Moriyama family when a loud knock sounded on the front door. Everyone stilled. Aaron looked at Kevin accusingly before he frowned and pulled up the camera in the hallway. There, stood a short male with auburn hair in a bureau uniform.

“Who the fuck is that?” Kevin questioned lowly, making it clear that this was not his doing. Nicky shrugged, looking at Aaron who puffed up defensively and glared back at him.

“What? I don’t know who he is either!” He hissed. The visitor shifted his weight from foot to foot, glancing around the hallway. Kevin narrowed his eyes at the image before deciding on something.

“You need to distract him.”

“How?” Aaron hissed again, placing his hands on his hips. Kevin waved his hand dismissively.

“Do whatever you can. He’s not armed. Maybe he needs something.” There was a few seconds of silence before Nicky straightened and volunteered with a tiny wave of his hand.

“I’ll do it.” He wrung his hands anxiously for a moment before nodding and padding towards the front door. His mouth was dry as he placed his hand on the doorknob, breathing out before opening it. He plastered on his best smile.

“Hi!” His smile dropped for a moment as he met pretty blue eyes before it returned. This guy was hotter than he anticipated and Nicky’s weak (gay) heart could only tolerate so much. The bureau agent appeared to be puzzled, surveying Nicky.

“Is Adam here?” Nicky paused, panicking internally and not sure what to say. This was a horrible idea, who let him answer the door? He always blurted out things under pressure.

“One second,” Nicky squeaked out, closing the door gently. He tiptoed quickly back to where Kevin and Aaron were hiding. He whisper-shouted, “he knows you!”

“Well, I don’t fucking know him,” Aaron snapped back. “I’ve never seen that guy before in my life! Maybe he knew Andrew.”

Nicky nearly laughed from disbelief, but restrained himself. “Andrew doesn’t socialize, Aaron!”

“Neither do I.” After a moment of consideration, Aaron added with a bitter undertone. “... Maybe Mr. Loner was keeping secrets.”

“A very pretty secret,” Nicky observed, unable to restrain himself from making those comments. Aaron shot him a disgusted look.

“Are you serious right now? He could be dangerous.”

Kevin interrupted their discussion with a growl. “Just talk to him! Distract him. See what he wants.”

“Why—” Aaron began to protest once more.

“He’s asking for _Adam_. It’s your job to get rid of him.” Aaron sighed for almost thirty seconds, pressing his palms against his hazel eyes tiredly.

“Fine. I’ll do it,” he growled, submitting with reluctance and obviously pissed.

“Wait,” Kevin halted him quietly, pulling something out. Peering at it, Aaron realized it was an earpiece. He shot another glare at the two before placing the device in his ear and stomping back over to the door. He flung it open again, looking up at the stranger. He was utterly baffled when the agent beamed at the sight of him, like he was fond of him.

“Hey,” Blue Eyes greeted, his voice impossibly _soft_ and something Aaron wasn’t prepared for. His stomach churned with an unknown emotion. “I called your office, but they said you’re out sick.”

Aaron paused and tried to coach his face into a neutral expression. It wasn’t too difficult to mimic his twin’s apathy and disinterest. Evidently, he hadn’t met Aaron’s Adam but _Andrew’s_.

“I’m fine.” He kept his response short and clipped. Blue Eyes blinked at the words like he was caught off guard then recollected himself within the next second like nothing happened.

“I’m sorry for dropping by unexpectedly. I know you told me not to come by your apartment on these days, but I was worried about seeing you at the bureau.” Aaron was fuming internally, trying to maintain his cool appearance. It was Andrew, it was **definitely** Andrew who had been seeing this guy. Despite the anger coursing through him, he managed to grit out his next words.

“I don’t need you to worry about me.” Blue Eyes didn’t wince or fall back from his words, instead seeming to lean closer. He lifted his hand, letting it hover near Aaron’s face and stopping a few inches away.

“Yes or no?” He asked quietly. Aaron tried not to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. How did Andrew manage to pull it off, not making expressions all the time? He answered cautiously, trying to keep his face blank even though he had no idea what he was asking.

“Yes.” Blue Eyes closed the gap, running his fingers through Aaron’s light hair with practiced movements. Aaron tensed, trying not to shove him away in his shock. Did Andrew let this guy touch his hair like this? He didn’t even like being touched by his own cousin. Blue Eyes started to speak again, combing his fingers through Aaron’s hair absentmindedly.

“King misses you. I know what you said, but... I want to see you every day. Not just on Mondays.” Blue Eyes shrugged, giving a teeny smile. Aaron mentally ran through his agreed-upon schedule with Andrew, though he already knew the obvious. Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursday, and Saturdays were the days that Aaron was allowed out of the house. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were Andrew’s outing-days.

Originally, Sundays were Andrew’s too until Cass Spear moved in. She was a sweet lady who’d drop by to give ‘Adam’ treats and Andrew got attached to her. On Sundays, he’d spend the night in Cass’s apartment with her and her son while Aaron was allowed to go out. It was around that time that Andrew started becoming more reclusive and Aaron never figured out why.

Aaron couldn’t handle the amount of pure warmth and affection in Blue Eyes’s expression, having to look away. He stayed silent. That was nothing new coming from Andrew, wasn’t it? He nearly jumped when he heard Kevin’s voice in his ear.

“Invite him in.” _What._ “You heard me, invite him in. Figure out what he knows.”

Aaron hesitated for a moment, fighting the decision in his head but complying before he started to look suspicious. He opened the door silently, stepping out of the way. Blue Eyes’s smile brightened, though he tried to smother it with his hand. Aaron scowled after him and closed the door, checking the empty hallway beforehand.

 _“What would Andrew do, what would Andrew do?”_ He silently repeated the mantra. A light bulb went off in his head: Andrew liked sweets. More specifically, he drank hot cocoa more often than not. He padded to the kitchen, opening cabinets and pulling out a box. Blue Eyes continued to ramble about a Sir and King as he made the hot cocoa for both of them. He dumped twice as much powder into his mug, nearly able to just _taste_ the diabetes.

Aaron gave Blue Eyes a normal amount, handing him a mug once they were cooling down. He set his down on the counter, muttering an excuse to leave the room. He moved as casually as possible before jogging over to Nicky and Kevin’s hiding spot.

If Aaron would have payed a bit more attention, he would have noticed the way Blue Eyes cringed and frowned at his mug once he took a sip. _Too sweet._

“Andrew’s been fucking around with an agent!” Aaron hissed, flailing his arms. Nicky gasped quietly, but he looked more offended than outraged.

“I can’t believe Andrew’s gay and didn’t tell me. I always thought I was the gay cousin…” Aaron glared at Nicky for a moment.

“Does that matter right now?” Kevin asked, irritation clear in his features.

“He’s a _bureau agent_ , is Andrew fucking stupid? I thought we agreed that we couldn’t risk being in relationships!” Aaron fumed, adding as an afterthought, “Or a _fling_... I think he wants to fuck me!”

“No, shit,” Kevin replied, unworried. Aaron squawked, looking between him and Nicky in disbelief. Nicky frowned.

“Aww, luckyyy... I wouldn’t mind taking your place, but I took after my mom’s genes.” Aaron gave him a repulsed look. Kevin pressed a button on his bracelet, causing a tiny chip to slide out. He pinched it between his fingers.

“Show me your bracelet.” Aaron extended his arm in confusion as Kevin slipped the chip into his bracelet, the metallic square sliding in. There was a soft beep as the twin pulled his arm back.

“Go home with him, you need to connect this to his bracelet.”

“What!”

“It’s a coupling device. You need to get close to him, activate yours and connect them. It’ll be a gateway into the bureau’s servers.”

Aaron groaned, clenching his fists. “But I don’t _want_ to-”

“Do you want to see Andrew alive again or not?” There was a tense silence. Aaron seethed, glaring at Kevin before yanking the door open. How dare he use Andrew against him twice? He resisted the urge to stomp out, letting the anger drain from his face.

Blue Eyes was sitting on their couch, surveying an exy game on the TV and looked up when Aaron arrived. He hadn’t drank any more of his cocoa, standing up. He was a few inches taller than him and Andrew.

“There’s going to be another game this Friday,” Blue Eyes announced slowly, a deviously hopeful smile on his lips as he pulled out two tickets. “Come with me? I told you, I’d give you anything.”

Oh.

Judging by his cheeky tone, this wasn’t the first time he bartered with Andrew about this. Aaron’s eyes flickered to the TV momentarily, something clicking. Could he be talking about exy? Wait a minute, was he the one who flipped to the sports channel? As far as he knew, Andrew never attended any sports events. But the longer he thought about it, it made sense... That day Andrew came home late, he was most likely at an exy game with this guy.

 _... Oh_. He was saved from answering Blue Eyes's offer by a chime. Blue Eyes paused before digging his phone out of his worn jeans, sweeping the screen with a quick glance.

“I have to go,” he reported, a bitter tinge to his words. “There’s a big event at the bureau tonight.”

Aaron couldn’t control his temper, blurting out. “Why are you working for them?”

Blue Eyes gave him a long look, his expression unreadable. His smile was gone by now, his lips pursed in thought.

“Don’t you think it’s wrong to round up siblings?” Aaron continued to press, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Something akin to realization finally shone behind those blue eyes. He whispered quietly.

“You’re not Andrew.” Aaron froze in place, a spike of fear gluing him to the floor. He carefully reached for the gun hidden under his clothes. He knew, _he knew_ , **_he knew_**. He pointed it at the agent, who didn’t even acknowledge the threat. He just stared at Aaron’s bare arms. It felt like he was staring through him.

“Who are you?”

“You’re twins…”

“ ** _Who are you_**?”

Blue Eyes’s namesake snapped back up to his. “... Neil.”

“How do you know his name?”

“He told me.”

“Bullshit.”

Neil raised his voice, scowling at Aaron. “ _He told me, asshole!_ He said he’d tell me his real name if I told him mine.”

“Andrew can _not_ be that stupid.” He received a glare.

“He’s not stupid.”

“He risked both of us for a… A fling with _you_.”

“Fuck you,” Neil spit out with venom lacing his words. Aaron aimed at his head again when Kevin rushed into the room. Nicky cautiously fell into step behind him, glancing between Aaron and Neil’s standoff.

“Okay, that’s enough.”

 _Andrew wouldn’t hurt him. Andrew would know how he liked his cocoa. Andrew would have pushed him away and said, “don’t say stupid things” for his sappy comments. Andrew would have tugged him down and kissed him before he could finish asking ‘yes or no?’. Andrew didn’t let his anger show. Andrew didn’t leave his arms uncovered._ Neil was slightly disappointed in how long it took him to notice, his observational skills should have caught on a lot earlier. Andrew, Andrew, Andrew...

“Who are you, really?” Kevin asked.

“Neil Josten.”

“Your _real_ name.”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Well, Josten, your boyfriend is locked up by the same facility you work for,” Aaron growled out.

“What?” Neil’s face flooded with shock and then quickly outrage. Outrage at the fact that they had taken Andrew and at himself for not realizing sooner that he was in danger. They had always traded truths, but he was never told about Andrew being a sibling.

“So you can imagine why we don’t trust you,” Aaron added, noticing that Neil didn't even deny that Andrew was his boyfriend.

“You can trust me, I’d never hurt Andrew. I want to help. Is he okay?” Aaron, Nicky and Kevin exchanged distrustful glances. Eventually, Kevin reluctantly sat back down and grabbed his tablet.

“Give me your bracelet.” Neil looked puzzled, but didn’t stop to hesitate if it would help Andrew. He handed it over to Kevin, who took Aaron’s and connected them. There was a beep and he finally had access into the bureau’s database. After a few tense seconds, he pulled up footage of a jarringly white room in the bureau. Upon closer inspection, they could see Andrew sitting in the corner on a bed. Nicky gave a gasp, cupping a hand over his mouth as he began to tear up again.

“Andrew!”

“He was captured and now they’re trying to kill Aaron and everyone who gets in their way,” Kevin explained briefly. Neil was silent for a minute, pursing his lips as his fists shook with anger. He walked closer to the hologram, raising his hand to almost touch Andrew on the screen. Then his face filled with determination, his blue eyes darkening.

“I want to help. I can get you in. I have resources. I'll kill anyone who laid a damn hand on him.” There was a stunned pause, in which Kevin began to comment before they were startled by shattering glass. A small canister had been launched through the window across the room, immediately beginning to fill the apartment with smoke. After that came another and another. Everyone ducked down, panic contorting their faces.

“Shit, shit, shit. This way!” Aaron yelled, his voice muffled by the shirt covering his mouth. He kept his head low as he guided them to a window and the fire escape outside. He let it drop down, stepping back to let everyone go before him. Kevin grabbed Neil’s sleeve, ushering them both down with speed. Once they were on the ground, he tipped his head back to look up at Aaron impatiently.

“Come on!” Aaron scowled at him momentarily before twirling around to locate his cousin. Nicky was coughing and gasping for air, tears filling his eyes as he hesitated.

“Nicky, we’ve gotta go. Okay? We need to leave.” Nicky shook his head.

“Aaron, I _can’t_. This is the only proof you two ever existed, I can’t let them destroy everything.” He glimpsed at their exit route before running to his tablet. He quickly began typing and pressing things, beginning to sync all the files from their home computer to Aaron's bracelet.

“Nicky, _think_. We don’t have time, they’re going to kill us,” Aaron pleaded, nearly begging. He couldn’t let Nicky be killed, he was all he and Andrew had left. Nicky nodded tearfully. Another smoke bomb crashed through a window, causing him to shriek. Aaron cursed, groping around until he grabbed a shirt and threw it to Nicky. “Over your face.”

As Nicky obeyed, he tugged his own shirt over his nose again and shoved Nicky towards the fire escape. Aaron sprinted back into the apartment, grabbing all the cleaning supply cans from under the kitchen sink. He threw them into the microwave and slammed the door shut. He set the timer to one minute, starting it. They only had limited time left. Neil and Kevin were still standing below, looking up at them with anxious urgency when he returned. Aaron jumped to the ground, taking in a breath. They made it.

**_Clang._ **

Aaron’s head snapped up, his face dropping as Nicky pulled the fire escape up and ran back inside. He paled. If the bureau didn’t kill Nicky, the explosion from the cans would. “Nicky! Come back down!”

Nicky sat down at the computer again, letting it resume with syncing their files as tears ran down his face. Aaron could see his and Andrew's childhood pictures flash across his bracelet. Kevin snatched the back of his shirt when he tried to run back inside. He tried to jerk away, but Kevin had more strength than him. _No, no, no,_ **_no._**

“Nicky, get down here _now_!” His throat hurt from screaming so loudly, desperation leaking into his voice. “Nicky! Please, I can’t… I can’t lose any more of our family!”

Neil turned to Kevin. “Lift me up.”

“What-” Kevin began, watching Neil run back to the fire escape. “Jesus fucki- Okay!”

He couldn’t deal with these reckless morons. He gave Neil a boost, watching him clasp onto the railings of the fire escape and pull himself up. He had an impressive amount of upper body strength, already pounding his way back up and sliding through the window. Aaron wanted to call both Neil and Nicky complete idiots, but he was trying too hard not to cry. Neil’s eyes stung from the smoke clouding the room, but he could hear Nicky coughing and struggling to breathe.

“Nicky!” The download was at 97%. Another sound caught Neil’s attention: The microwave. It was counting down from fifteen. He swallowed at the realization that Nicky was planning on sacrificing himself for his cousins' memories. He ran to him, grabbing his arm and made a mad dash for the fire escape. They had barely made it out the window when the microwave hit 1 and Aaron’s bracelet beeped.

 **Transfer finished**.

Neil pushed Nicky to the ground of the fire escape, ducking down at the last second.

There was a loud explosion as flames engulfed the apartment and blasted through every orifice. Neil squeezed his eyes shut in pain as his cheek was singed by some of the flames. He screamed, his hands trembling as they flattened themselves on the ground to prevent further damage. When it was safe to get up, Neil shakily pushed to his feet and dragged Nicky down the fire escape.

“Shit, Neil, your face!” Nicky gasped at the burned skin but he wasn’t heard over the ringing in Neil’s ears. His face hurt like absolute hell, but Neil knew he had gotten out of it lucky. The agents that were trying to knock the apartment door down, _not so much_.

“Are you stupid? You almost died!” It was unclear whether Kevin was yelling at Nicky, Neil, or the both of them. They didn’t have time to linger and inspect the damage, clambering into the car that Kevin had borrowed from Jean earlier. Fortunately, they parked away from the apartment so the agents wouldn’t suspect who was using it.

* * *

Aaron took a sip of his water, his lungs still aching from the smoke and his bruises from before throbbing. Wounds were patched while he absorbed that for the 3rd or 4th time that week, _he had nearly fucking died_. He was getting sick of this chase.

They constructed a new plan, making sure everyone was on board. Nicky was sitting in front of Aaron, covering him in makeup. While Neil’s unsightly burn was being treated, he explained that he wasn’t on the bureau’s side either, like Jean.

“I don’t quite believe you. This is way too convenient, you just popping up right before another bureau attack. Andrew and I agreed to never give out our names, it was a part of the agreement,” Aaron snarled. Neil scowled at him, his fingers tightening into a fist like he was debating on punching him.

“You have no other choice, do you? I told you, I only work for the bureau because Ichirou offered me protection after my father died. I’m not on their side and if you don’t believe that, it’s _your_ fucking problem. I’ll save Andrew alone if I have to.” ‘Blue Eyes’ had quite a mouth on him. Nicky’s eyes bounced between them nervously, reminding Aaron of their family dinners and his bickering with Andrew.

“Fuck you, Josten,” Aaron snapped, trying not to ruin Nicky’s work on his face. “Tell me, were you fucking my brother? And don’t lie to me.”

Neil stared back at him in silence, taking a sip of his own water bottle. He couldn’t believe he ever confused Aaron for Andrew. Frankly, the very thought of this jackass disgusted him. His blank reaction only seemed to enrage Aaron further.

“How long?” He added after a moment, “-have you been seeing him?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Neil replied coolly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Aaron’s mind briefly flashed back to Andrew saying the same thing before he disappeared. His scowl deepened.

“Aaron, he went back for me. Don’t you think you could act a little nicer?” Nicky asked tentatively. Aaron’s gaze snapped back to him before he gave a huff.

“I’m not entirely fucking eager to pretend to be a dead body, you know,” Aaron grumbled. He shifted in discomfort, glaring shortly at Neil who still stared back. He redirected his attention to Kevin, who was going to town on a bottle of vodka. Jean had already checked his healing bullet wound and minor scrapes.

As much as he hated it, Aaron was too close to rescuing Andrew to afford losing Neil's help.

* * *

After today, Aaron Michael Minyard could confirm that body bags were not comfortable. He had to restrain from squirming at the incredibly tight fit. There was a transparent flap to show his face while the rest of his body was covered. The lights of the bureau were so fucking bright and were going to give him a headache, but he had to keep his eyes open. He swallowed as Neil rolled him to a stop, an agent unzipping the side of his bag and pulling his arm out to scan his bracelet.

**Adam Minyard**

**Priority 1 - CLASSIFIED**

**Transfer for processing**

The body bag was rezipped and the agent stepped aside, opening the elevator behind him. Neil gave him a short nod, rolling Aaron inside and waiting for the doors to shut. His blue eyes flickered down to Aaron, who blinked a couple times to soothe his drying eyes.

“If you have an itch anywhere, now’s the time,” Neil warned shortly. He earned an eye roll but the twin quickly scratched the side of his nose. The redhead snorted quietly, wiping all amusement from his face when the elevator opened again. He stepped into the hallway as Aaron resumed his position. He slowed as he approached the cryosleep room, the doors opening as a woman with too much makeup took over. If he remembered correctly, Neil was sure her name was Kathy.

“I’ll take it from here.” She wheeled Aaron inside as Neil stepped back, watching through the glass doors. He had to be ready to jump in, in case Aaron was in danger. There was a man in the room, preparing a little girl to be put under cryosleep. She looked to be around nine, rubbing her eyes. “Okay, Robin. Say goodbye to Dr. Proust.”

Kathy reached out, taking the girl’s hand with a creepily wide smile and lead her to the cryopod. Aaron watched as Proust pressed a button, opening the pod. Robin stepped inside, still in her pajamas. Kathy turned, picking up a needle gun. Robin blinked up at her with big eyes, her voice small.

“Will it hurt?” Kathy paused before smiling her freakish smile again.

“No,” she said in an unsoothing voice before inserting the needle. Robin cried out softly in pain, blinking away tears before her eyes fluttered shut. Her body relaxed as she entered a deep drug-induced sleep. Aaron shifted slowly, pressing a button on his bracelet to record the scene. The pod slid shut again as Kathy walked away and pressed a few buttons on a screen.

The machine powered up, whirring and blasting cold air that tussled Robin’s hair. Suddenly, the air turned into scorching blue fire, turning the girl into ashes. Aaron’s eyes became impossibly wide as he blanched. Neil’s expression mirrored his own from outside the door. Once the remains of the girl cooled, the pod turned over and sank under the flooring. A few seconds later, a new pod rose in its place. Aaron felt like releasing everything in his stomach but gulped and schooled his face into something neutral again.

Kathy was approaching the body bag, adjusting it to position Aaron upwards. She unzipped the bag, not paying much attention. Soon, she met the blonde’s eyes and stared at him carefully. She glanced at Proust.

“I thought there was a fire?” She inquired. Nicky had used enough makeup on his face and arms to make Aaron look passable for a burned body, as long as no one looked too close. Taking his cue, Aaron grasped the top bar of the gurney he was on, putting all his strength into kicking Kathy. She flew backwards, landing in the pod as Aaron leaped into action. He scrambled to the monitor she had been using, speedily pressing buttons and watching as the pod closed.

“No! No, no, no!” Kathy yelled, banging her fists against the glass. Outside the door, Neil threw a punch at the guard next to him and slammed the other against the glass. Proust grabbed another needle gun, pouncing on Aaron and trying to jam the sleep needle into his neck. They fought for control until Aaron managed to turn it on him.

“Let me out! Let me out!” Her cries stopped pretty fast. The doors opened as Neil jogged in, watching an unconscious Proust crumple. He looked between Kathy’s lack of body sinking into the flooring and then at the doctor.

“You okay?” Aaron nodded, panting and standing up. He stared at Proust as he soaked in what he just witnessed.

“… Those fuckers. All this time, they’ve been killing every sibling. It’s been all a lie,” he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows. “That could have been me or Andrew.”

Neil flinched at his words, clamping his lip between his teeth. He didn’t even want to _think_ about that possibility. He never wanted to think about losing Andrew when he slotted into his life so easily and made it better. It was impossible to think he could have never been there. Aaron inhaled, evidently shaken before walking to the screen again. It showed a picture of Robin.

**SUBJECT 430.045**

**Cryoprocessing Complete**

**Adding ID to Database...**

Aaron’s throat felt dry as her ID disappeared, showing hundreds of other children. Other innocent siblings who were burned to death, under the guise of creating a better world. He swiped the database away, his hands trembling as he went to an alphabetical list of ‘subjects’ waiting to be processed. He scrolled down to the ‘M’s until Adam Minyard showed up.

**Minyard, Adam**

**Awaiting processing**

**Sector D-14**

“G-Got him.” Aaron gave a short nod to Neil before dashing out of the room, the redhead hot on his heels. Once they arrived on Andrew’s supposed floor, Neil sprinted to the door and flung it open. His shoulders sagged with immediate relief. The blonde was sitting on the bed with the blankets pulled around his shoulders, his face carefully blank before his hazel eyes flickered to Neil. The agent ran to him, hopping onto the bed and quickly checking Andrew over for injuries. Andrew offered no response besides cupping Neil’s face and his eyes dropping to his burn.

“What happened?” He asked calmly before his eyes finally focused on Aaron. He paused before droning, “You two met.”

Neil nodded while Aaron walked closer. When Andrew narrowed his eyes at his face and began to get up, Aaron quickly clarified, "It's makeup. I needed it to get in."

He smudged some of it with his thumb to prove it. His twin settled again and kept an emotionless face before speaking. “Did they touch you?”

Aaron stilled, confusion flitting over his charred face. Why was Andrew concerned about him when he was the one locked up in the bureau? “I’m okay.”

“Did they _touch_ you?” Andrew repeated.

“It was just a few scratches, Andrew, Christ. What did they do to _you_?” His question was pointedly ignored. Other than his starch-white complexion and a minor gash on the side of his head, he seemed fine. Andrew stared at the door.

“Where’s Nicky?”

“With Kevin. He’s okay.” Andrew merely arched an eyebrow at Kevin being involved, but nodded. He grabbed Neil’s face again, inspecting his wound some more. Neil smiled sweetly, pressing his forehead against his. It made Aaron sick.

“This. We’re going to talk about _this_ later,” Aaron informed, pointing at Neil who glared at him. “Right now, we need to go. Ichirou’s about to give his big speech.”

His input was ignored again. Instead, Andrew brushed his thumb against Neil’s right cheek. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil answered quickly with sure enthusiasm. Andrew pecked his lips before tossing his blanket aside and standing up. The redhead followed suit, pulling Andrew’s armbands out of his back pocket and handing them over. The twin slipped them on, Neil blocking Aaron’s view of his arms.

“They were trying to make me become one of their shitty spokesmen about their sibling killing. Make me sign a contract to officially become the one and only Adam Minyard and join their fucked up party,” Andrew explained lowly, making sure his knives were snug back in their sheathes. The realization that his brother refused the offer of protection and his own life for Aaron filled him with an unfamiliar warmth. His mouth had fell open, but he quickly closed it again.

“Let’s take those bastards down.”

* * *

Nicky took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He had never held someone hostage before and he was understandably nervous. He had Kevin’s arm wrenched behind his back, careful not to hurt him or jostle him too much. The hand holding a gun to Kevin’s temple quivered. He shuffled around a corner, tilting his head up.

“Nobody move!” He shouted, startling the two guards in the hallway. They reached for their guns, causing Nicky’s heart to jumpstart. “Nobody move or I’ll shoot!”

Their hands jerked away from their weapons. If they made one wrong move, they’d be responsible for the death of one of their agents. Kevin had borrowed Jean’s bureau uniform.

“Open the fucking door or I’ll shoot him!” Nicky felt like he was going to have to apologize a thousand times to Kevin after this.

“Do it! Do it,” Kevin pleaded, making himself appear smaller and scared. One of the guards nodded to the other, prompting him to turn and connect his bracelet to the door. Nicky shoved Kevin forward with feigned roughness, waiting for the beep of the door unlocking before releasing him. Kevin immediately took the gun from Nicky, striking one of the guards with it and watching him crumple to the ground. He spun to shoot the other in the knee before kicking him in the face. He panted once the second guard collapsed, gesturing for Nicky to run inside after him. The door closed behind them.

“We’re in the server room,” Kevin spoke aloud, pressing his finger against his earpiece. “Did you find Andrew?”

“Yes and he’s fine. We’re going to the banquet,” Aaron informed after a few seconds, his voice echoing. It sounded like he was in the restroom. Kevin sighed in relief, sharing a brief smile with Nicky. He jogged to seat himself in front of the computers, stretching after the cramped position he was held in before and his fingers getting to work. He started hacking into the system while Nicky guarded the door. He squirmed, holding the gun and hoping he wouldn’t have to use it.

* * *

Ichirou was on stage, giving a speech with Riko at his side. The younger Moriyama was scanning the crowd expectantly and a cruel smile stretched over his face when he spied Andrew. _So he decided to join the banquet_ , he thought smugly as the crowd applauded Ichirou’s speech. Andrew stared back at him blankly, a glass of champagne in his hand. He was dressed in a tuxedo that Riko had tossed in the room, in case he chose to participate. He sipped from his glass, not breaking eye contact.

* * *

Kevin was in the middle of overriding the system when a beep sounded from the door. Nicky flinched, his eyes flickering between Kevin and the door in fear.

“Kevin!” He warned in a hissed whisper, pressing his earpiece. He ducked away as the doors slid open, hiding behind one of the many rows of equipment and technology. There was no lighting in the room aside from the screens and the glowing bits of machinery. He jumped as a gunshot rang throughout the space, ducking down again. “They’re here!”

Kevin cursed, his fingers freezing before he groaned and pushed away from the computers. He ran to Nicky’s side, taking the gun from him. “Go to the computer, I’ll hold them back. Do as I say.”

“But-” Nicky began before yelping at another gunshot. He whimpered before following Kevin’s directions, plopping down on the seat and glancing behind himself nervously. He kept his head low, hearing Kevin’s grunts and some shouts from other agents.

“Get him away from the servers!” He heard the deep voice of Romero command. There were a series of loud bangs as a row of machines fell over in a domino effect, one crashing into one of the screens. Nicky gaped in surprise, but was relieved to see the transfer still going.

**FILE TRANSFER IN PROCESS**

**_______**

**56%**

* * *

“For three decades, the Child Allocation Bureau has combatted the most serious crisis our world has ever faced: Catastrophic overpopulation. Critics may chastise our methods, but the numbers don’t lie.” Ichirou gestured behind himself at a giant screen, a chart appearing. It showed the drastic population drop since 2010.

“That’s because you fucking killed them,” Andrew heard Aaron grouse quietly through his earpiece.

“In a perfect world, every child has the right to live.” He heard Neil scoff at that statement, his voice coming through quietly.

“Do they heard the kind of bullshit that comes out of their mouths? I don’t think they do.” Andrew hid a cold smile behind another sip of his beverage, keeping his eyes ahead.

* * *

Kevin had taken down one of Romero’s other men. One of the screens was broadcasting the banquet live, allowing Nicky to watch Ichirou’s hypocritical speech. He knew his cousins were somewhere in that crowd and couldn’t help but feel worried. Kevin was trapped in a headlock by Romero, the gun kicked across the room. He thrashed in his grip, his face caked in blood. He scratched at the man’s arms as he cut off his airflow, struggling to get free. He put all his strength into flipping the man over his back with a satisfying thud.

He wiped the blood from his nose, breathing heavily and stumbling against the wall. Romero kicked his feet out from under him and crawled towards the discarded gun. Kevin scrambled after him, trying to wrestle the gun out of his hands. They rolled around on the floor, trying to seize control.

There was a waterfall of sparks as a bullet hit wires. Kevin dodged out of the way so he wouldn’t be burned.

_“... As we continue to take positive action to build a sustainable future…”_

**OVERRIDE** : Y / N ? **UPLOAD READY**

“Kevin! O-Okay, now what?” Nicky called, jumping to attention.

“Hit it!” Kevin yelled from somewhere far back. Nicky squeaked as another loud gunshot echoed, but pressed the button to override the system. They now had full control of the feed, but he could no longer hear the sounds of struggle.

“... Kevin?”

* * *

The crowd was politely applauding at another pause in Ichirou’s speech. Andrew had stolen a slice of cake from one of the refreshment tables despite Aaron’s protests. His eyes flickered up as the lights dimmed. The statistics disappeared from the screen and instead, displayed a video. Ichirou and Riko turned to look where everyone’s attention had drifted. The latter paled.

It was the footage Aaron had recorded earlier in the cryosleep room. The crowd watched as Robin was put into the cryosleep pod and it began whirring. Gasps and sounds of horror resonated throughout the room as the small girl was burned to ashes.

Andrew set down his cake on a table, wiping the corner of his mouth and sucking chocolate off his thumb. He met Riko’s furious eyes, who became even angrier when Aaron appeared at his twin’s side in an identical tux. He had stolen it from someone else and changed in the bathroom. Andrew tapped his temple in a sarcastic two-finger salute, grinning at him in the shocked silence. The crowd saw the twins, whispering about the video and the _absolutely scandalous_ mistake of allowing **two** Minyard siblings to survive until adulthood.

Ichirou’s expression betrayed nothing as he turned, ordering security after them. Riko hissed something in vicious Japanese before storming towards them. “What have you done?”

He leaped forward to attack Andrew when a spray of bullets ripped through him. He dropped to the ground as the crowd screamed, ducking down and running for the exits. Andrew watched as Ichirou suffered the same fate, him and Aaron turning to see a bunch of men run in. Once the room mostly cleared and people were being arrested, Andrew looked around with a frown.

“Where’s—” He began before he saw Neil running towards him.

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” Andrew pressed a finger to his pulse shortly before he calmly cupped Neil’s face again.

“Junkie.” Neil smiled, leaning into his touch. They both turned to the banquet’s entrance as Kevin limped towards them, bloody and sore with Nicky on his heels.

“You owe me,” he told Andrew flatly, wincing. Nicky gave a cry of relief as he saw his once-missing cousin, running to him. He nearly made the mistake of hugging him, but stopped just short and wiped away happy tears.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” He sniffled, looking around at their group and adding, “All of you.”

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Andrew finally spoke up, causing everyone to nod and chime in, in agreement. Nicky allowed Kevin to use him as a crutch as they headed for the entrance again. One of the men who had rushed in approached them.

“Thank you, uncle Stuart,” Neil sighed, a grateful smile on his face.

Everyone but Andrew did a double take, staring at him and chorusing, “Uncle Stuart?”

Neil shrugged at the looks and slipped his hand into Andrew’s, who interlocked their fingers. He took comfort in the way Andrew rubbed his thumb over his scarred knuckles. “I told you I would help. I'd burn the world down for Andrew.”

Andrew pressed a finger against Neil's face and turned it away as he grinned. "Shut up."

“No problem, Nathaniel, they've been on our list for a long time,” Stuart answered with an English accent, nodding before going to assist his men.

“Nathaniel? Nathaniel Wesninski?” Kevin echoed, his face lighting in recognition. Neil smiled bittersweetly.

“It’s Neil now.”

* * *

_“After the footage was broadcasted by one of the Minyard siblings, the nation is changing. The Child Allocation Act has been repealed. Hundreds of siblings held in processing centers have been released and pregnant women are coming out of hiding, many of them from poorer districts. These children would have been discarded or processed the minute they were born."_

Nicky smiled, throwing his arm around Aaron’s shoulder and shaking him. “See that? We did that! We’re such hot shit!”

Aaron rolled his eyes at his cousin’s celebrating, but couldn’t help but give a tiny smile. Because of them, siblings wouldn’t have to hide and could have their own lives. Mothers wouldn’t have to choose between their twins. Brothers wouldn’t have to be killed for existing. He was sitting in Andrew and Neil's living room, sharing a love seat with Nicky. Kevin and Jean were squeezed on one chair while Andrew and Neil took up the couch. Andrew had his legs draped over his boyfriend's lap, watching the news in boredom.

He had spent his compensation money on a house for him and Neil. It wouldn’t make up for all the shit he and Aaron went through growing up, but it was a start. As a birthday gift, Neil bought Andrew an expensive car with his own money. Needless to say, his brother loved the Maserati. But Aaron? He was using his money to put himself through medical school and finally do what he wanted in life.

The report turned into a live broadcast about Ichirou Moriyama, who had survived after the ambulance arrived. He had gone through a trial and would face the death penalty. He was making his final bullshit speech.

_“Who will continue to make the difficult decisions to ensure your survival? My only regret is that your children will never know the world we could have built together. That hope is gone forever.”_

“Boooo!” Nicky crowed, throwing a handful of popcorn at the screen. Andrew scowled at him from the couch.

“Don’t throw food around in my house, Hemmick,” he ordered. Nicky poked his tongue out at his younger cousin. The report changed again. The Moriyamas were being replaced by the Reynolds family, who had many ideas of better ways to deal with population control and the environment. They were liked a lot more by the general public, though their daughter Allison was a bit aggressive for a political activist. Neil stole the remote from Andrew, who shot him a look but let him flip the channel to the sports network. Kevin and Jean's attention was immediately perked. "Junkie."

"Hey, we had fun at the last game, asshole!" Neil bickered, failing to bite back a smile. Andrew reached over to pinch his thigh, making him gasp and glare at him. Nicky laughed at their antics, picking up his popcorn so he wouldn't be kicked out.

"You two are so cute."

“You two are _so gross_ ,” Aaron commented, rolling his eyes. When it started getting late, Kevin and Jean reluctantly ended their exy debate with Neil to turn in early. Nicky had fallen asleep on the love seat, snoring while Aaron had moved to the floor. Andrew was eating a carton of ice cream with a spoon and stood up when it was empty. He had two more waiting for him in the fridge. Aaron took his chance, following him into the kitchen without a word. He knew his brother noticed, but didn't acknowledge him as he tossed the carton into the trash and reached for another one.

"We're going to have to talk about this eventually. He's violating our agreement." Aaron jerked his thumb towards the living room, knowing Neil could hear him from the couch. Andrew spared him a glance before popping the top off of his ice cream and digging in with his spoon. He took his time responding. Aaron leaned back against the counter and waited him out. Hazel eyes finally flickered back to his after a quarter of the ice cream was gone.

"Okay. Let's talk about it now," Andrew began, tilting his head. Aaron nodded, shuffling. "I never planned on _that_ happening."

He gestured to the air vaguely, but Aaron knew he meant their relationship.

"He's a _complete_ violation and we don't need the agreement anymore. We can either break this off or you have to break off everything with Josten," Aaron proposed.

Andrew hummed.

"Don't try to use him against me, Aaron, or I just might use Marissa against you." Aaron's eyes widened, uncrossing his arms as Andrew calmly ate another spoonful of ice cream. Marissa was one of Aaron's ex-girlfriends, a Vixen, but he never thought Andrew knew about it. Maybe his brother was smarter than he gave him credit for. When he opened his mouth to argue, Andrew cut him off. "You violated it first, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, but..."

"I'm not stupid, Aaron. Go do your doctor thing. I don't own you," Andrew interrupted again, waving his hand dismissively. He started to walk back to the living room while his twin sputtered.

"W-Wait, so you're letting me go?" Andrew pointed a finger in the air without turning around, signaling that he was correct. Aaron huffed in stupefied disbelief. He felt like a bunch of shackles had just been released from his arms. He was weightless. It was that easy. He allowed himself a tiny smile, shaking his head. Maybe Josten wasn't that bad if he made Andrew less stingy. And, well... Possibly made him happy...

Aaron grabbed his keys, walking to his reasonably-priced car. Nicky was staying with Andrew and Neil for a few days until his flight back to Germany came. Their apartment had been destroyed after all, but he could see how excited Nicky was to be with Erik again. He practically floated around these days when he wasn't feeling guilty about it.

Aaron gave a yawn as he entered his new apartment building, riding to his floor. He startled as he accidentally bumped into someone coming out of their own apartment. The blonde started to scowl before he recognized the long ponytail and pretty face.

"Oh! Sorry." Aaron blinked a couple times as they looked at each other. "... Mr. Minyard?"

"Um, it's Aaron now," he spoke quietly after a few seconds of surprise. Katelyn's sweet smile was contagious; he returned it bashfully. She looked astounded to see anything other than an irritated look on his face. Aaron couldn't blame her, after being their assistant for years and dealing with Andrew's moods. He wasn't like his brother and he could finally show her he wasn't too bad.

"R-Right! There's two of you." Katelyn beamed. "I never knew. I think it's really amazing and brave what you did, you've changed a lot of lives. And I like Aaron a lot better than Adam..."

"Yeah?" Aaron scratched his cheek, trying to will away the flush. He held out his hand. "Can... Can we start over? Who you met was Adam, not... The _real_  Aaron, I promise."

"Of course." She batted her pretty eyes, taking his hand. Her palm was so soft and suddenly, Aaron couldn't remember ever feeling a gentle touch in his life. "Nice to meet you, I'm Katelyn."

"Aaron."

"I like your name, Aaron."

"Thank you." His mouth quirked up. "How would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

"I think I'd like that a lot."

Freedom was incredibly sweet and forgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jeremy is okay.  
> Please let me know any mistakes, my eyes suck.
> 
> I promise the title isn't a pun on Robin's death, I didn't realize.
> 
> (I honestly debated on naming this fic "Mom Said It's My Turn on The Adam".)
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: foxhole-pipe-dream


End file.
